Please John, Please
by JackB
Summary: Et si Iréne avait drogué Sherlock avec une drogue un peu plus spécial. PWP


**OS que j'ai écris il y à quelque temps ^^**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Sherlock se battait ardemment contre la drogue qu'Irène venait de lui injecter dans les veines. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche ce téléphone. Plusieurs coup de cravache eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Bon sang c'était quoi cette drogue ? Il en avait déjà testé plusieurs, il connaissait leur effet et il savait les combattre en cas de besoin, son esprit étant plus fort que ces substances, mais celle là il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ? Pourquoi son esprit ne passait pas au dessus ?

« Goodbye Sherlock Holmes. » Murmura la brune.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se lever, il fallait qu'il se lève, mais ces foutu muscle qui ne répondait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux John, John était devant lui à lui poser des questions l'air perdu. Il eu d'un coup la soudaine envie de s'accrocher au soldat, c'était lui la solution, c'était lui qui allait l'aidé à dissiper la drogue et à rattraper la diabolique Irène Adler. Mais John ne lui donnait rien, il était médecin n'avait-il donc pas sur lui quelque chose pour contrer cette substance ? Non bien sur que non, c'était John, un humain avec un esprit à peine au dessus de la moyenne. Tant pis il se débrouillerait.

Il essaya de se lever en vain et retomba sur le parquet. Il retenta plusieurs fois, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi la drogue le rendait aussi faible, aussi démunit ? Bientôt il sentit deux mains le saisir et le tirer en avant, il fit un effort pour s'accrocher aux bras, il avait la tête qui tournait et bizarrement il avait chaud, il sentait son corps commencer à brûler.

John avait saisit Sherlock et faisait tout pour le maintenir debout, soit porter 75% de son poids. Il le fit descendre les escaliers et eu beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas tomber. À certain moment le détective semblait s'évanouir et il devait alors porter les 72kg d'os et de muscle de son ami. Lestrade venait d'arriver et attendait en bas de l'escalier.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

- Adler la drogué, je le ramène à Baker Street. Elle est déjà partit. » Répondit le blond tout en manquant de s'écrouler sous les pas chancelant de Sherlock.

Lestrade se mit à rire et sortit son téléphone de la poche. Irène de pourrait pas être rattraper et la scène de crime pouvait bien attendre quelques secondes. Un Sherlock drogué et passablement en état de faiblesse ça part contre, ça n'arrivait jamais alors autant en profiter pour garder un petit souvenir. John lui lança un regard dur. Il aimait bien Lestrade mais il détestait qu'on s'en prenne sans cesse à Sherlock. Ok il y avait de quoi être énerver à cause du détective, ok on pouvait avoir envie de se venger de son comportement, mais personne n'essayait de comprendre qu'il était juste différent. Lui aussi se prenait beaucoup de remarque cinglante du brun, mais il savait faire la part des chose, Sherlock était un gosse indiscipliné et désagréable, alors tout prendre de façon personnel c'était n'importe quoi.

Il grommela et passa entre les membres du Yard qui pouffait plus qu'ils ne se poussaient pour le laisser passer. Et Sherlock qui ne restant pas tranquille lui rendait la tache encore plus compliquer.

« Vous pouvez au moins m'appeler un taxi. » Grogna t-il avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

Greg s'exécuta.

Dans le taxi le détective s'était littéralement écroulé sur le soldat et répétait sans cesse les mêmes phrases. « John aide moi », « j'ai chaud », « John s'il te plaît ». Le blond l'écoutait tout en surveillant son état. Il chercha dans sa mémoire qu'elle drogue pouvait donner ces effets là. Sherlock avait les pupille largement dilaté et devait avoir du mal à voir, il tremblait, et il semblait avoir très chaud comme il aimait le répéter. Il n'avait cependant pas de fièvre, mais son corps avait bien monter en température.

Pour apaisé son ami qui gigotait dans tout les sens, il s'était mit à lui caresser des cheveux, tortillant ses boucles brune entre ses doigts. Cela avait eu pour effet de calmer un peu le brun qui maintenant avait rajouter à ses litanies, la phrase « Encore John, Encore ».

Le blond fut soulager quand enfin il arriva à Baker Street, il tira difficilement le brun de la voiture et l'aida à grimper les escaliers, mais une fois dans l'appartement Sherlock ne fit plus aucune effort pour se maintenir debout et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Le corps long et fin du détective écrasant le corps plus solide du soldat. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de John. Bon dieu, il avait chaud et le corps de son soldat semblait si confortable, il inspira son odeur avec délectation. Cette odeur masculine, il avait toujours aimé ça et ça réveillait son corps à des envies et des besoin qu'il n'avait pas satisfait depuis longtemps.

Le malheureux John se débattit pour essayer se dégager en vain. Un coup brusque il releva le genoux et cogna l'entrejambe de Sherlock. Le brun poussa un gémissement des plus lascif et le blond resta figé un moment. Est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, qu'il sentait sur sa jambe ? Sherlock avait une érection vraiment ? Ok ne cherchons pas à comprendre pourquoi, c'était Sherlock, mais bon que devait-il faire là maintenant, il ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe pour se dégager du détective sans appuyé et frotter contre sa virilité tendu. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution que déjà le brun avait commencer à bouger.

En effet, par de petit mouvement de bassin long et lent il se frottait contre sa cuisse. John resta choquer un instant, avant de se reprendre. Ok Sherlock était drogué, ce n'était pas de sa faute, avec sa conscience il n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas vrai ? John avait un doute, Sherlock aurait été tout à fait capable de se frotter à sa jambe, même sans être drogué, si ça avait été pour les besoins d'une expérience. Et lui alors ? Il sentait déjà l'excitation monter, les petits cris du bouclé était enivrant. Il n'était pas gay, mais qui aurait pu résister à de tel gémissement ?

Se reprenant il arriva à se dégager du corps brûlant de son ami qui l'attrapa néanmoins.

« John s'il te plaît. Murmura t-il.

- Je t'emmène dans ta chambre.

- Oh oui John, dans ma chambre, on vas s'amuser. »

le blond rougit et saisit le brun sur son épaule, le portant entièrement. Une fois arriver dans la dite chambre il le laissa tomber sur le matelas tel un sac à patate et vérifiant vite fait d'un coup d'œil que ça allait commença à partir. Mais Sherlock en avait décider autrement. Il descendit du lit et rampant presque jusqu'à attraper l'une des chevilles de John qui s'arrêta surprit, il se tira jusqu'à lui et s'agenouillant il s'accrocha à son pantalon. Tirant au dessus de la ceinture à la fois pour essayé de l'enlever et pour retenir le soldat. Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de cette emprise.

« Bon sang Sherlock arrête ça, lâche moi. »

Le brun n'en fit rien et au contraire vint frotter son visage contre le pantalon, sentant l'érection naissante de son colocataire. Celui-ci essayait de repousser l'assaut sexuel de Sherlock, mais il s'agrippait tel une pieuvre à son corps si bien qu'il finit par le faire tomber. Il lui grimpa directement dessus et très rapidement de ses mains tremblotante défit le pantalon du blond, le baissant juste assez pour ce qu'il voulais faire.

John malgré ses vifs réflexes n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà le bouclé avalait son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir se laissant retomber un instant sur le sol de surprise. Bon sang comment ça avait pu tourner ainsi ? Il se redressa et essaya de repousser Sherlock, mais celui-ci vorace jouait avec lui, le tourmentait, et bientôt son sexe fut bien dur. Dur, lui, John Hamish Watson se faisait sucer par un homme et était aussi dur que de la pierre. Mais il n'était pas gay pourtant alors pourquoi ?

Finalement il se perdit dans le plaisir, oubliant un instant que son fou de colocataire droguer était en train de s'occuper de lui. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il avait du se contenter de plaisir solitaire, Sherlock faisant fuir la plupart de ses conquêtes féminines. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à chercher un coup d'un soir, ce n'était pas son genre, mais voilà, il se retrouvait frustrer, alors la bouche brûlante de Sherlock et ses mouvements expert le faisait fondre.

Mais il n'était pas homme à profiter des situations et là c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, alors que le vorace Sherlock dévorait sa virilité avec une fougue peu commune. Là où beaucoup se contentait du minimum, lui on sentait qu'il aimait ça. Néanmoins il se redressa et se batailla réellement avec le brun pour le faire lâcher prise. Finalement dans un élan un peu trop sauvage, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les cotes qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Ils se regardèrent intensément. John avec les yeux légèrement paniquer et Sherlock avec le regard remplie de désir, les lèvres rosit et humide appelant à la luxure. Il haletait difficilement, et quand il se passa la langue sur les lèvres John eut un sursaut. Sherlock était trop excitant.

Restant un bon moment comme ça en silence presque immobile, attendant tout les deux que l'autre fasse quelque chose, le blond se lança finalement.

« Tu devrais peut être défaire ton pantalon, ça doit te faire mal. » Dit-il en fixant l'érection plus que serrer dans le pantalon de Sherlock.

Le brun s'exécutât et essaya de défaire les boutons en vain. Il avait les mains tremblante et plus de force, ses membres devenait de plus en plus engourdit. Mais comme l'avait dit John, son érection lui faisait mal, il avait besoin d'être soulager, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il lâcha finalement un sanglot.

« John, j'y arrive pas, aide moi s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît John, John. »

Cette répétition de « John » eut pour effet d'attiser le désir du blond. Il se leva et s'approcha du brun qui avait lever la tête le regard suppliant. Il le saisit au niveau des cotes et le souleva avant de le faire s'écrouler sur le lit.

« Oh John, oui John, touche moi. » Gémit-il.

Le soldat commença à défaire le pantalon de son ami et le fit descendre doucement le long de ses jambes, frôlant de ses doigts la peau chaude.

« Touche moi encore ! » Grogna le bouclé sentant les doigts de John le caresser légèrement.

Le docteur s'attela alors à défaire la chemise de Sherlock, une fois enlevé il admira le corps mince et musclé de son ami. Son érection pressant son sous-vêtement déjà humide. Il se mordit la lèvre il était si excitant. Puis d'un coup il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours trouver le brun excitant. Déjà la première fois qu'ils étaient allez chez Angelo, il avait nié le sous entendu de relation entre eux, mais déjà intérieurement il en avait eu envie. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, en voyant Sherlock se tortiller sur le lit.

« John, s'il te plaît, caresse moi, touche moi, je t'en pris, je me sens, j'me sens... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Le blond s'assit sur le lit et tout de suite le bouclé vint presque se collé à lui, mais cela semblait difficile, il semblait avoir perdu toute force et ses muscles se détendaient de plus en plus, le laissant soumit au bon vouloir de qui voudrait bien s'occuper de lui. Doucement John passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne peut pas faire ça Sherlock.

- Mon corps brûle, soulage moi, s'il te plaît.

- Dors, ça vas finir par passer.

- Oh John, il n'y à que toi qui peut m'aider. Répondit le brun en s'agrippant à sa chemise.

- Non, je ne peut pas faire ça, pas comme ça..

- Comme ça quoi ? Coupa le droguer.

- Comme ça, là maintenant, non je ne peut pas. Sherlock grogna. Pourquoi John se préoccupait-il de tel question maintenant ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il avait besoin de lui, qu'il avait envie de lui depuis longtemps ?

- Pas si c'est juste une fois, tu veux dire ?

- …

- John j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, comme depuis longtemps alors arrête de te prendre la tête touche moi. Hum, j'en peut plus. »

John réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de dire Sherlock, quoi, depuis longtemps ? Ça voulais dire quoi ça ? Il regarda une nouvelle fois son ami, trop excitant. Il céda.

Il saisit Sherlock par les cotes et le bloqua contre sa poitrine, pressant son érection contre le bas de son dos. Son pouce passa sans prendre gare sur le téton du bouclé qui cria sous la sensation, avant d'onduler du bassin. Doucement il glissa sa main jusqu'à son érection, caressant son ventre et faisant gémir le détective, il le sentait frissonner sous ses doigts, c'était divin. Il glissa très lentement sous le sous-vêtement de Sherlock et empoigna son sexe avant de commencer un vas et vient rapide. Le brun gémit et cria immédiatement, enfin il savait que le soulagement arriverait, et de la main de son soldat en plus.

Le blond sentit se détective se presser davantage contre lui, poussant des cries excitant. Il sentait déjà du liquide couler dans sa main, Sherlock ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Il le voyait s'accrocher au drap et contracter ses muscles sous les sensations qu'il lui donnait, sa peau brûlante se diffusait en lui comme de la lave et le contaminait de cette aura de luxure. Il sentait le sexe tendu et humide palpiter dans sa main, alors qu'il le faisait glisser à un rythme effréné. Sherlock jouit dans un cri de pur plaisir. Sa semence s'écoulant sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant totalement faire entre les mains de son amant qu'il sentait se déplacer sur le lit.

Il savoura bien vite ses lèvres et répondit au baisé avec hâte et envie. Relevant le bassin il se frotta contre le soldat.

« Prend moi, John.

- Sherlock..

- J'en est tellement envie. »

Avec une certaine sauvagerie John retourna le brun qui gémit de contentement. Bon sang il n'avait pas idée de ce que ces mots avait comme effet sur lui. Redevenant plus doux il attrapa un oreiller pour le mettre sous le ventre et le bassin de son amant et retira le sous-vêtement encore présent, le glissant le long des jambes tremblante de Sherlock. Puis doucement et fermement ses mains remontèrent le long du corps du brun, partant des chevilles, remontant jusqu'à l'arrière du genoux, malaxant les cuisses ferme et musclé, passant avec délectation sur le fessier rebondit, massant les reins pour les détendre, glissant sur les cotes provoquant quelques soubresaut et quelques grognements il remonta jusqu'aux épaules et se pencha pour venir mordre l'oreille de son amant, ce dernier se cambra en gémissant relevant son bassin et cognant l'érection de John.

« John, s'il te plaît.

- Calme toi un peu, ce que tu peux être impatient. » Ricana le blond.

Il sentit Sherlock trembler. En faite il comprenait très bien qu'il soit aussi impatient, la drogue devait le rendre fou et lui faire mal, le poussant à rechercher la jouissance pour se soulager. Il suça deux de ses doigts avant de venir caresser l'intimité palpitante de son amant et de commencer à le préparer, c'est pas parce que Sherlock était impatient qu'il fallait passer outre les règles. De son habile doigté de médecin il trouva bien vite ce qu'il cherchait. La petite protubérance un peu rugueuse, qui il le savait, allait emmener son amant tout droit devant la porte du plaisir. À peine l'avait-il frôler que Sherlock se mit à gémir et grogner, il se cambra et son bassin se mit à onduler.

John du se mordre la lèvre, il avait tellement envie de prendre Sherlock, il était si chaud et excité, mais il devait pourtant se retenir, encore un peu, juste un peu. Il continua à titiller sa prostate arrachant des cris et des plaintes de son amant et puis il enfonça un deuxième doigts qui passa sans problème entre les chairs détendu et souple du brun.

Quand enfin il fut près, John se plaça au dessus de lui, lui mordillant légèrement la nuque et commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Dés que Sherlock sentit qu'on le pénétrait, il se détendit encore plus si bien que John n'eut aucun problème à rentrer jusqu'à la garde. Les chairs brûlantes autour de son sexe et les tremblements du brun rendait le moment encore plus excitant. Il donna un petit coup de rein et immédiatement Sherlock gémit dans un cris de pure plaisir, ses muscles se contractant alors qu'il serrait les draps entre ses doigts.

John enchaîna, avec une drogue aussi puissante, Sherlock ne serait pas calmer définitivement avant un long moment.

Ce n'est qu'après que Sherlock est jouit trois fois qu'enfin le feu qui régnait dans son corps s'éteint. Il attira le blond jusqu'à lui afin qu'ils se reposent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le détective aurait aimé se lever et aller prendre une douche, il sentait le sperme de John couler sur ses cuisses et se n'était pas spécialement agréable, mais il en avait tout simplement pas la force. Il était juste terrasser. Il se blottit contre le torse chaud et puissant de son amant et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Finalement même si Irène c'était échapper, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, John.

**END.**


End file.
